The present invention generally relates to granular material distributors and particularly to granular material distributors for the treatment of forage, especially forage which is baled in mechanical balers.
The advantages of treatment of forage with inoculants, preservatives, fungicides, additives, and the like typically as granular material such as AGRI-KING.RTM., SILO-KING.RTM. Forage and Silage Aid is well know. U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,855 shows one type of dry particle distributor for the treatment of forage which has had some commercial success but such success has been severely restricted by several defficiencies including leakage caused by air back pressure, plugging, uneven distribution, and other disadvantages. Thus, a need exists for distributors which overcome the defficiencies of prior distributors and which are otherwise advantageous.